


Sam & Jack - We belong

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Art inspired by musical / song lyrics [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - We belong

 

Entry for a challenge with the subject "art inspired by a musical".

A big thank you to [amy_j10](https://twitter.com/amy_j10) for suggesting "We belong" from _The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert._


End file.
